Sword, Shield and Dagger Agency
by Radiant Arabian Nights
Summary: A girl with a big family is a member of a dangerous agency that protects the globe and her family don't know. But she has 6 sisters, 6 brothers and 5 cousins have been kidnapped she decides it is time to intervene. As her agency don't do just weapons but magic…


**Disclaimer: All Characters belong to their original owners.**

* * *

 **Author's Note: I am Handicapped so please bare that in mind if my spelling is off. I use spell checker. I also have a slight mental disability so please excuse any mistakes. I do the best I can with writing these stories and trying to post chapters.**

* * *

 **Introduction**

A girl with a big family is a member of a dangerous agency that protects the globe and her family don't know. But she has 6 sisters, 6 brothers and 5 cousins have been kidnapped she decides it is time to intervene. As her agency don't do just weapons but magic…

* * *

 **Chapter .1.**

* * *

Louise was the oldest of 19 children. Her mother had been lucky to have that many because she was disabled. But Louise had used some of magic to help her mother who wanted more kids.

She was 26 years old. She had been trained since she was 4 years-old as a scout had sensed her potential as an Agent of the Agency Sword, Shield and Dagger. Where they were trained for combat and to use magic that not many could wield. She was also taught advanced school subjects and she just soaked all the knowledge she knew a total of 30 languages and more.

The agency was a totally secret agency except for world leaders. So Louise hadn't told her family. She hadn't even told them she was married for 7 years to a fellow agent but he was British his named was Arthur Richard Noble.

To get to missions she teleported herself and left a copy of herself with her parents. You couldn't use magic in everything because it takes a lot of energy. She had saved a lot of royals over the years. She had been knighted by the Queen of Britain and the Commonwealth when she was 19. For her services to the Crown and her territories. She had also saved the Danish Royals, Swedish Royals, Norwegian Royals, Spanish Royals, Belgium Royals, Netherlands Royals, Monaco Royals, Morocco Royals, Saudi Arabia Royals, the Thailand Royals and Japanese royals.

She now pretended to be sick so she could stay home with her Mum. The agency was in on the plan. The only thing she couldn't have with her were her pets/demons that bonded with someone who had magic. There was three German Shepherds named Endeavour, Damocles and Jubilee and a eagle named Gold Diamond.

Now she was at home with her mother waiting on her siblings to come home from school or work. When there was a commotion at the door. Her sister Julia who was 13, Tristian who was 12, Leah who was 10, the twins George and Fredrick where 8 and Minerva Lucy who was 7 come running in.

"What's going on?" Louise asks

"Someone kidnapped Joseph, Sera and Lily on our way home. They told us to run for it and we managed to get away. But they took them!" Julia says crying

Louise's eyes widen but she was calm. She had experience a lot of situations in her life and learnt to cope. After all she had been blown up and lost a leg, arm, ear and eye. All those body parts where replaced with robotic parts.

"Mum call the others. I will call the police", Louise says pulling out her phone and dialling triple 000

The police where there quickly and her other siblings had been kidnapped they were Paige who was 25, Matthew and Alice who were 24, John who was 22, Susan who was 21, Amelia who was 20, Cody and James who were twins who were 18 and Christian who was 17.

They soon got a similar call saying her favourite cousins had been kidnapped. Her Uncle Sydney and Aunt Nerina where at the house within 2 hours.

Louise watched as they set up a phone tap and cops where asking useless questions in Louise's opinion. Louise had been told she was of no use as she hadn't been out of the house in a while. Louise gritted her teeth and stormed out to her bedroom and slammed the door.

"Why? Why would they be taken?" Louise mutters pacing her room, "Who would want they so badly?"

Louise then realises they have one thing in common. Her.

"DAMN IT!" Louise yells and her robotic arm smashed into the wall

Louise swears again and fixes the damage. Louise decides to active the Agency network to talk to the Director. She goes over to her closet and taps the back of the wardrobe in a pattern. Retinal scanner comes out and Louise meets the machines eyes after taking off her useless glasses and the machine scans her.

"Retinal Scan confirmed", the computer says, "Commencing hands scanner"

A hand scanner goes out of the wall. Louise puts her hands on the scanners.

"Handprint scan confirmed", the computer says, "Commencing DNA Scan"

A pin prick scanner comes out and Louise puts her finger on it and feels the prick on the needle and the extraction of the needle.

"DNA confirmed", the computer says

The wall opens revealing her working office you could call it. Where she kept her weapons, documents and everything else. She went to the computer.

"Code /916592-LNNARN#", Louise says to the computer

The computer immediately goes onto the Agency network with a 3D world globe screen in gold spinning around.

"ID Number", the computer says

"801752", Louise says

"Security Clearance?" the computer asks

"Level 10 Security. Highest available", Louise says

"Running retinal scan", the computer says scanning both of her eyes

Nobody could replicate her eyes. One brown with a gold and turquoise ring and the other robotic gold eye.

"Spouses main codename?" the computer says

"Raging Fire", Louise says

"ID Confirmed. Security Clearance Confirmed. Retinal Scan confirmed. Code confirmed. Voice print confirmed. Putting you through secure network Agent Black Diamond Dragon", the computer voice says

The screen suddenly comes to light with her boss Director Louis Roswell.

"Agent Dragon I thought you where taking leave of absence?" Director Roswell asks

"Half my family has been kidnapped and the only things that connect them are…", Louise starts

"You", Director Roswell finished

"Exactly. I would appreciate the backup and sending my remaining family to the Island. As these cops are a bunch of idiots", Louise says

"What are you planning?" Director Roswell asks he knew her she had free rein

If she hadn't taken back the offer of being Director three times she would have been in his job. He let her do whatever she wanted basically. She was the unofficial leader of the Agency.

"I would like my husband her with me as a team and get my family back", Louise replies

"Where would you start?" Director Roswell asks

"The shady parts of Adelaide. I have already scooped them out a while ago. Best place to get the information I desire", Louise explains

"What will you do if they refuse?" Director Roswell asks

"I will make them", Louise says simply

Director Roswell shuttered he had seen her interrogation tactics she was deadly. Especially when time was off the essence. The look in her normal eye was enough to tell him the person or people behind this would end up dead in the most painful way if any of her family had a hair out of place.

"You will have your backup within the hour. Have you got your list of people you think are in danger we will relocate them to the island", Director Roswell asks

Louise gives him her list and many relatives and friends where spread out. Throughout the country.

"What about those other family members?" Director Roswell asks

"They disowned Mum. So they won't be getting my protection. I will see my husband and reinforcements in one hour", Louise says cutting the imagine

Louise now decides to get ready. She call her animals to her the German Shepherds greeted her fondly. Her eagle was outside the house.

"You better be along with my families two Japanese Spitz Artemis and Apolla", Louise says

They bark in agreement. They were big dogs and they were trained to protect and serve Louise as long as she was alive.

Louise heads over to her Agency Wardrobe. She buts on jeans, a turquoise blouse and black leather jacket. She then put on her high heels that also acted as knives in the heels. She also puts on her belt that could hold a number of things and puts on her holsters. She puts on her fingerless gloves and magically puts on black nail polish with gold.

She goes over to the weapons cabinet and a handprint scanners, eyes scanners, Magic DNA scanners and DNA scanners pop out. She had done a lot of security to her office. She puts her hands on the scanners and they confirm her handprints and genetics. The steel doors open and she looks at all her weapons she had a lot. Including sniper rifles. She grabs two small revolvers and puts them on holsters on her ankles. Next came two daggers on the upper thigh. She then put two daggers on her upper arms and bottom arms. Then two regular 9mm on her hips. She puts her two swords on her back in their holsters.

She then pulls out a dimensional storage page from the shelf she puts backup carriages for her guns and extra bullets. With her normal medical supplies. With a few guns in case she would need them and daggers.

She then sits on the stool in front of the mirror and puts on her real jewellery. She wore fakes at all other times. The jewellery she now wore were special healing charms on them. She puts on the gold dragon necklace around her neck which had black diamond eyes. It was given to her by her husband. She then pulls on a small jewellery box and puts on her engagement ring and wedding ring. They had charms on them to not be noticed. She put on her watch that stretched up her arm and had a clock that would adjust to anywhere in the world. It have a map, locator, GPS, and small signal tracker device on it.

She then begins to plait her long black hair that know have a turquoise, blue and gold stripes through it signalising her magic. She had hid the strips from everyone but her collages. She plaints it then puts it up in a bun. She looks at herself and looks very different to her normal look. She looked deadly.

Then she goes to the safe and unlocks it with a combination pulls out all documents that she might need. Fake IDs, Passports, Drivers Licence and other forms of ID and pulls out all currency Australia Dollars, UK Pounds, Euros, USA Dollars, and other forms of currency and puts them in the dimensional storage.

She then gets out her commutation gear as an earpiece and locks it in place.

Her ear suddenly hears loud noises from outside her room. She quickly locks her office up with all the protocols to the extreme. Encase these unknown enemies come here. She closes the door of her wardrobe and listens to the voices outside her door.

"We are taking over. We have been recruited", a familiar voice says

"Who are you? This is a police matter! How the hell did you get in here?" the stupid cop who treated her like an invalid asks

"We walked in", the familiar voice says

"Who called you and why are you here?" the cop asks

"It is easy I called them"

* * *

 **Author's Note: What do you think? Please review:)**


End file.
